Rosalie Hale doit mourir
by SoLolli
Summary: Bella aime Edward. Edward aime Rosalie. C'est tout simple : Rosalie Hale doit mourir.


_Rosalie Hale doit mouri__r._**  
><strong>

_**18:30**_

- Je t'aime, me dit Edward d'une voix claire, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. La serveuse, qui apportait nos pizzas, me fit un clin d'oeil. Je soupirai et reportai mon attention sur ma pizza. Ces mots, je rêvais de les entendre depuis une éternité. Sauf que j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas pour « s'entraîner ».

- Alors ? C'était convaincant, Bell's ? Tu sais, je veux que ça soit parfait. Elle est tellement fantastique, que je .. , balbutia mon meilleur ami, pour qui j'avais malheureusement des sentiments un peu plus .. complexes.

- Cétait parfait. Elle va tomber dans tes bras, à coup sûr, lui répondis-je, sûrement pour la centième fois de la soirée, d'une voix lasse. Edward étant encore perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua rien. Je mordis ma pizza, furieuse contre lui.

Déjà que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, il pouvait quand même éviter de me demander des conseils sur comment sortir avec cette fille. J'avais sérieusement eu des envies de meurtre quand il avait commencé à m'énumérer toutes ses qualités, une par une.

_Rosalie est belle, elle est intelligente, drôle, courageuse, mais sensible en même temps, elle adore les voitures, elle est fantastique, parfaite, c'est la femme de ma vie, quoi. Oh, et elle est blonde, aussi ! Bref, rien à voir avec toi, Bell's. Mais tu sais, on peut toujours rester meilleurs amis, même si tu m'aimes et que j'en à rien à foutre de toi._

Je ne me souviens plus des mots exacts qu'il a utilisés, mais ça ressemblait à ça. Approximativement.  
>Je vous passe les détails de l'heure qui suivit, même si je sais qu'Ed utilisa les mots Rosalie et fantastique exagérément. J'ai perdu le compte après la 47ème.<p>

Rien de tout ce qui suit ne serait jamais arrivé, si, au moment de partir, Edward avait juste dit :

- Merci Bella. Je sais que j'ai été un peu chiant ( Oh, juste un peu ! ) mais ça compte vraiment pour moi. Rose est juste .. fantastique ( Qu'est-ce que je disais ? ). T'es vraiment la meilleure.

Là, je serais juste rentrée chez moi, et j'aurais passé la nuit à pleurer dans les bras d'Alice.

Mais il a cru bon de rajouter un « Si tout se passe bien, Rosalie Hale sortira avec moi demain. »

Je n'avais plus le choix. Rosalie Hale _devait_ mourir. Avant demain. 

* * *

><p><strong>19:40<strong>

- Bella, tu sais que je t'adore, mais explique-moi en quoi _je_ dois t'aider à tuer Rosalie Hale ?

- Avant demain. On doit la tuer avant demain, la corrigeais-je.

- Très bien, avant demain. Bon, je suis chez toi dans dix minutes. J'espère que t'as des cookies.

Bien sûr que j'avais des cookies. Pas de cookies équivalait à un suicide.

Exactement dix minutes plus tard, Alice sonna.

- Bonjour Chef Swan, salua-t-elle mon père, en entrant. Il répondit d'un signe de tête, avant de retourner à son match. Il avait l'habitude de voir Alice débarquer n'importe quand.

Nous montâmes jusqu'à ma chambre. Alice s'étala sur mon lit.

- Isabella Swan, allez-vous avoir la gentillesse de m'expliquer ?

- Edward veut sortir avec Rosalie Hale. La blonde, grognais-je, en avalant un cookie.

- Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, pour garder l'homme de ta vie, que t'as intérêt à épouser à jour, soit dit en passant, parce que si tu ne deviens pas ma belle-soeur, Edy et toi allez le regretter, c'est de la tuer ?

- Euh .. ouais.

Alice frappa dans ses mains, un sourire réjoui sur le visage.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de tuer quelqu'un, Bell's ! s'exclama-t-elle. Euh, tout compte fait son sourire évoquait plutôt celui d'un psychopathe tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur.

- Il nous faut un plan. On peut pas juste se pointer à l'école demain matin, lui tirer dessus puis fusiller tous les témoins. Ou encore mettre le feu à sa maison, et à toutes celles alentours ..

Je me tus immédiatement, devant le regard brillant d'Alice, ou j'apercevais une lueur de .. folie.

- Ça, c'est qu'on ne peut pas faire, répétais-je, juste au cas où.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai un plan.

Je réprimai un frisson. La phrase « j'ai un plan » dans la bouche d'Alice ne sonnait jamais très bien.

Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais rien d'autre à proposer. Et une pétasse à tuer.

- Je t'écoute.

* * *

><p><strong>20:15<strong>

Allongée par terre, dans un buisson, à l'arrière de la maison des Hale, je tentai de me souvenir pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais mise dans une telle situation. Le vent soufflait, et je craignais qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir. Au moins, je n'avais pas froid. C'était la seule utilité de la combinaison noire que m'avait faite enfiler Alice. Je n'avais même pas envie de savoir pourquoi et comment elle avait obtenu ces trucs. Un craquement me fit sursauter.

Je me tortillai de sorte à voir Alice.

- Lice .. dis-moi que tu n'as pas emporté de cookies .

- Je n'ai pas emporté de cookies ? tenta ma meilleure amie, avec un sourire coupable.

- Je croyais qu'on était censées être discrètes.

- C'est discret, les cookies, chuchota-t-elle en m'en tendant un. C'était déloyal, mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Je mordis dans mon cookie le plus silencieusement possible.

- Hé ... On est sensées bouger quand ? soufflais-je au bout de dix minutes.

- Oh, ça. C'est quand tu veux.

- T'aurais pas pu le dire avant, par hasard ?

- Je savais pas si t'étais prête !

- Je suis toujours prête !

Dans le noir, je ne pouvais pas apercevoir Alice, mais j'étais absolument sûre qu'elle avait levé les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, Swan, on y va. Tu suis le plan.

- En fait, je ne connais pas le plan,_ Cullen. _Tout ce que tu m'as dis, c'est d'enfiler ce truc, et de monter dans ta voiture.

- Bella, réfléchis, si je te disais ton prénom, on serait trop repérables. Swan et Cullen, c'est plus discret.

- Ben voyons.

Pas la peine d'argumenter, avec Alice, c'était toujours peine perdue.

Elle alluma une lampe torche sortie de nulle part, pour que je puisse pleinement admirer le regard meurtrier qu'elle me lançait.

- OK, OK, Cullen, je suis tes ordres.

- Parfait. Alors .. Un, on s'introduit chez la cible.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et je fis de même. La maison des Hale était assez grande, et possédait deux étages. Elle était peinte en blanc, comme toutes les maisons de la rue. Des buissons l'entouraient. Nous étions caché du côté droit.

- Là, c'est sa chambre, expliqua-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers le haut.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu commences vraiment à me faire peur Lice ..

- Cullen ! Pas Lice ! s'exclama cette dernière.

Je hochai la tête.

- Donc, comme je le disais, avant que quelqu'un – elle me fusilla du regard – ne m'interrompe, c'est _sa_ chambre. On va monter grâce à la corde accrochée au balcon, dit-elle en attrapant une corde suspendue en haut, que je n'avais pas remarquée.

- La corde accrochée au balcon ? _La corde accrochée au balcon ? _Comment cette fichue corde s'est elle retrouvée _accrochée_ au balcon ? Au balcon de _Rosalie Hale_ ?

- Certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être découvertes, Swan.

- Lice .. » la menaçais-je.

- Qu'est ce que j'y peux si Edy m'avait déjà parlé de cette Rosalie – _elle est fantastique, blonde, blablabla .. - _et que, comme t'es ma meilleure amie, et qu'Edward est mon frère, et ton meilleur ami aussi, ce qui facilite déjà les choses, que tu l'aimes, et qu'il t'aime – au pire, j'ai un plan très élaboré sur une durée de trois ans qui arrangera tout – vous allez finir ensemble, avoir des bébés ensemble – de préférence deux filles, un an d'écart – et faire de moi la marraine – en plus, je serais déjà ta belle-soeur .. Enfin bref, comme tout est déjà parfait, et parfaitement planifié, il est hors d'une question que cette blondasse vienne faire foirer tous nos .. mes plans. Alors, dès qu'il m'en a parlé – par il, j'entends Edward, juste au cas ou tu n'aurais pas suivi, ça arrive parfois – j'ai élaboré un plan, parce que je savais que 1. Tu allais logiquement avoir la réaction que tu as eue. Et que sinon 2. Je t'aurais persuadée, ce qui aurait marché, vu que je suis très douée, je dis pas ça pour me vanter, toi même tu sais que c'est vrai, bref, tout se serait passé quasiment de la même façon. J'ai tout prévu, je te dis.

Alice inspira un grand coup et me sourit si sincèrement que je ne pus que lui sourire en retour. Elle était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment folle. Folle à lier. Je la serrai dans mes bras.

- Bon, Cullen, on passe à l'action maintenant, compris ?

Je hochai la tête.

Nous grimpâmes à la corde accrochée au balcon de Rosalie. Une fois en haut, elle me tendit sa lampe torche, alors qu'elle fouillait dans un sac.

- Tu n'avais pas de sac, en venant. Pas ce sac.

- Hum ? Oh, non, je l'avais caché là, en attendant. Je ne peux pas non plus tout prévoir, jusqu'au jour même, Bella.

- Naturellement.

Elle se pencha vers moi, parlant si doucement que même moi, j'avais du mal à l'entendre.

- La porte fenêtre est entre-ouvert, comme toutes les nuits. On va entrer doucement, très doucement. Et après ..

Elle se tut, et le silence s'installa.

- Et après ? Demandai-je, le rompant.

- Je .. j'ai .. j'ai oublié. 

Je faillis lui hurler dessus, mais me rappelant où nous nous trouvions, j'y renonçai.

- Comment ça, t'as oublié ? Tu peux pas oublier ça ! C'est d'un meurtre, dont on parle ! On peut oublier un prénom, un ingrédient, une date, ou n'importe quoi. Mais on oublie pas la façon dont on va assassiner quelqu'un, murmurais-je.

Je m'assis par terre, adossée au balcon de mon ex-future-victime.

- Bella, pépia Alice, je sais !

- Encore heureux, lâchais-je avec un soupir.

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire,_ puisque je ne me souviens toujours pas du plan.  
><em>  
>Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et composa un numéro. Puis elle monta sur le rebord du balcon, son portable collé à l'oreille et sauta, en un saut spectaculaire qui m'impressionna. J'aurais pu prendre ça pour une tentative de suicide, assez bizarre – 4 mètres n'ont jamais tué personne – mais celle qui venait de plonger dans l'obscurité étant Alice, je n'en fis rien. Je la vis disparaître un mètre plus loin, parlant avec quelqu'un.<p>

Une dizaine de minutes après, j'entendis des sons de voix provenant du bas. La tête d'Alice, étrangement souriante, apparut, suivie par celle d'un Indien, que j'identifiai comme Jacob Black.

- Euh .. c'est quoi ça ?

- Ma solution, Bella ! Voici Jacob.

L'intéressé me fit un signe de tête, avant de se retourner vers ma meilleure amie.

- C'est elle, répondit-elle à son interrogation muette. Elle désigna le lit, dans lequel on distinguait une forme humaine. Black hocha la tête à nouveau – il ne parlait pas beaucoup, décidément – et ôta ensuite son T-Shirt sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Il le jeta au loin, et entra dans la chambre de Rosalie, et ferma les rideaux, d'un geste brusque.

- Alice .. d'où est-ce que tu le sors ?

- Crois-moi, tu préférais ne pas le savoir.

Je haussai un sourcil.

- Disons juste que Jake et moi avons déjà fait affaire auparavant.

Tout compte fait, je préférais en effet ne pas savoir ce que « faire affaire » signifiait.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son portable, et afficha une moue satisfaite.

- Ça devrait être bon.

Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et écarta les rideaux. J'avançai de deux pas, et clignai des yeux. Alice alluma sa lampe-torche, et un faisceau de lumière balayai la chambre.  
>La pièce baignait dans le sang, littéralement. Tout était dans le désordre le plus total. Les armoires étaient renversées, le bureau cassé en deux, et le lit sectionné en plusieurs morceaux. Des plumes gisaient un peu partout, ainsi que des habits – en lambeaux – et toutes sortes d'affaires. Le tout était recouvert du liquide rouge. Et au milieu, le cadavre de Rosalie Hale. Ses cheveux blonds formaient une sorte d'auréole autour d'elle, et, habillée tout en blanc, elle semblait plutôt être la seule chose vivante dans la chambre. Mais elle était bel et bien morte, malheureusement pour elle.<p>

- Il fait pas dans la demi-mesure ton Jacob.

Alice approuva, avant de traverser la pièce en quelques bonds, et d'ouvrir la porte donnant sur le couloir.

- Lice, tu fous quoi ? Tu va où, là ?

- Consoler Jasper. Le frère de Rosalie.

- Qui est bien sûr déjà au courant de la mort de sa blonde de sœur.

- Rectification, je vais apprendre à Jazz cette triste nouvelle, et ensuite, le consoler.

Elle disparut en sautillant gracieusement. Je sortis à mon tour de cette macabre pièce, et descendis les escaliers qui se trouvaient à gauche. En sortant dehors, je repérai Jacob, torse nu, qui descendait la rue au pas de course.

Je descendis à mon tour la rue, tranquillement. Rien ne pressait de rentrer chez moi, car Rosalie Hale était morte et – bientôt – enterrée.

J'affichai malgré moi un sourire légèrement carnassier à pensant à _mon_ Edward.


End file.
